War World
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: While handling an asteroid in space, Superman and J'onn J'onzz are captured and banished to Warworld, a planet where combatants are forced to duel to the death. Part 6 in the Modern Wondertrev series
1. Chapter 1

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

Clark loved missions like this.

Floating in the middle of space on a meteor near Saturn, as he and J'onn studied it.

"Thirty-two per cent ion-oxide…" J'onn reported, looking at the readings on the probe, "… twenty-one per cent carbon. Nineteen per cent silver."

"Are you getting all this Hawkgirl?" Clark asked over the communicator.

/Like you were in the next room. I'm sending you data through back-up analysis even as we speak…. What's wrong with Diana by the way? She seems- \\\

"She's… having a rough time. What do the readings say?"

/Three and half miles across… can you imagine what would happen if it hit the Earth? \\\

"It's not going to happen." Clark sighed, "Although apparently, I'm taking a little bit home for Lex."

/He wants a bit of space rock? \\\

"He finds it interesting."

Together, he and J'onn placed two, large explosive device on either side of the meteor, before moving out of range.

"Ready for the fireworks?"

J'onn glanced over and smirked, "Ready."

Everything seemed to be going perfectly… until they heard a warning alarm over their communicators.

/Superman! \\\ Hawkgirl cried out, / The probe says there's hydrogen pockets in the meteor! Get away from there, before it- \\\

It was too late.

With a huge BOOM, the meteor exploded into several hundred largish pieces, the force of the explosion and the broken projectiles sending the pair flying into their jet, which was starting to crack and break under the force.

Back at the Watchtower, Hawkgirl shot to her feet as the screen suddenly went blank. "J'ONN! SUPERMAN! COME IN!" she yelled into the communicator.

Silence.

"Shit, shit, shit…" she muttered under her breath, removing the communicator from her ear, "…. What do I tell Luthor?"

….

"Life functions still active…" muttered a red-skinned alien, who stared at the unconscious humanoid and Martian, "…. Incredible…. Bring them on board!"

A blue ray shot out of the large ship and pulled the two beings up and into the ship.

…

"How did this happen?!" Lex exclaimed angrily, as he paced the floor of the Watchtower, having been brought up by Green Lantern when the rest of the League had been given the news, "Isn't someone meant to be monitoring the situation?!"

Hawkgirl growled at him, standing to attention, "Listen. I followed protocol!"

"Hawkgirl, we understand that…" Hal sighed wearily, "… but now two of our own are out there, maybe injured... or worse!"

Hawkgirl seemed to grow even angrier at that, "Do you really want to stand here arguing, or do you want to do something about it?!"

Before Hal could say anything, Lex stepped forwards. "While the dick measuring contest is interesting, I need to find my Alpha. F you two think you can manage it, maybe I'll let you help."

As the other two sputtered in indignation, Lex was already striding away, calling in a few favours.

…

Clark groaned as he slowly came to, gazing around in order to deduce where he was. All around him, aliens of different sizes and species were chained to the wall, arms spread out uncomfortably.

It was clear they were all prisoners.

On an opposite wall, Clark frowned at the sight of J'onn chained up… so much like when they first found the Martian.

"J'onn!" he called out, yanking against his restraints, only for electricity to shoot through them, bringing him to his knees.

Up above, two aliens were conversing with one another;

"Your instincts about this one were right Sir. My tests indicate that he's a Kryptonian."

"A Kryptonian?! Impossible, they're extinct!"

"Apparently not."

"A rare specimen… and quite strong too. He should do well on War World."

"Another thing Sir… our tests indicate that he's an Alpha."

"A stud! Oh yes… we'll get big money for this one… big money."

Down below, Clark could see the two aliens, squirming uncomfortably as they leered at him, before the electric shock that he'd received finally got to him and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

The crowd cheered and whooped.

They had all come here for one reason and one reason only…. To watch warriors fight to the death, blood staining the stone floors of the arena.

But they had a favourite.

"DRAAGA! DRAAGA! DRAAGA!"

Draaga, a one-eyed grey beast smirked at the crowd, raising his axe high into the air. "Save your cheers!" he bellowed, "That's not what Draaga fights for! Draaga fights for honour!"

This only seemed to please the crowd further, many of them getting to their feet and cheering even louder

"And for our leader! The great Mongul!"

Here, he pointed his axe at the balcony seat, where a yellow-skinned alien, wearing a purple uniform floated in on his stone throne. Mongul got to his feet, a beam on his face at the sound of people cheering for him.

"Well said Draaga…" he began, "… I wonder what your opponent thinks, don't you?!"

This last bit was addressed at the crowd, who all whooped and cheered in glee.

"He hails from parts unknown, at a weight of 170 mass tons! Meet Krodar the terrible!"

From out of a chamber beneath the stage, a large spherical alien, with mechanical tentacles and various lasers and knives attached, shot up and moved to face Draaga. As the crowd oohed and aahed, Krodar fired its laser at a nearby spike, firing a piece of rubble off, that fell to the ground and crushed two attendants.

"He prefers to let his weapons do the talking… and that's exactly what they'll do on WAR WORLD!"

Almost immediately, the crowd started to chant "WAR WORLD! WAR WORLD! WAR WORLD!" at the top of their lungs.

As they chanted, the two contesters were transported to a separate arena, one full of rocks and rubble, full of cameras that enabled the crowd to see exactly what was going on.

Draaga was making his way through the arena, keeping eyes open for his opponent.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tentacle wrapped around his neck and hoisted him up off the ground, causing the grey-skinned alien to curse and twist around in the grip, using his axe to slice through the tentacle in order to free himself.

From there on, the match was brief, with Draaga causing almost an entire building to fall on his opponent, leaving Krodar with several bleeding wounds and the inability to stand as he fell to his knees before Draaga.

Back with the crowd, Mongul got to his feet. "Once again, the winner is Draaga!"

"Shall I spare him, my Lord?" Draaga asked to the camera, keeping his axe near Krodar just in case.

Mongul turned to the crowd, "What say the rest of you?!"

All that could be heard were jeers and boos from the crowd, prompting Mongul to turn back to the screen and smirk, "The crowd has spoken. Long live democracy!"

Draaga raised the axe a little higher, before bringing it down on Krodar, black blood spurting into the air as Krodar's screams of pain were cut off.

The crowd continued to boo.

…..

Back on the ship, the red-skinned alien flinched as Mongul appeared on his screen.

"I want you to listen to something Captain…"

The sound of the boos and jeers were played over the speakers.

"…. They are expressing their displeasure and disappointment in the last specimen you brought me."

"Great Mongul, please- "

"- A dozen creatures you brought, and not one of them managed to last more than two minutes against Draaga!"

"I-I promise the next one will be different! He's a powerful Kryptonian! Guaranteed to give Draaga the fight of his life!"

"He had better."

…..

Meanwhile, Hal transported Hawkgirl and Lex (both in space suitable uniforms) to the last known location of the Jet.

"There it is…" he muttered, sighing as Lex swore at the sight of the battered and broken aircraft.

They made their way over to the wreckage, frowning when they spotted nothing… no bodies, nothing.

"Well, they're not here." Hawkgirl sighed wearily, wincing as Lex turned his glare on her.

"Really?" he muttered sarcastically, "I couldn't tell."

"Lex please…." Hal groaned, using his ring to scan for anything that might indicate where Clark and J'onn had gone, "… okay, there's an ion trail. A ship's been by recently… a big one."

"Follow it…" Lex ordered, "… I intend to get Clark back before tomorrows' meeting."

"… Why?"

"I have a tendency to fire more people when Clark is away… my Board of Directors gets a little nervous."

…..

Superman groaned wearily as he slumped against the wall. With his arms in this position, it was getting hard to ignore the ache in his muscles.

And then someone kicked him in the chest.

Grunting in pain, Clark glanced up at the grey-skinned alien standing in front of him.

"Pathetic…" the alien grunted, "… the whole lot of you! Not a warrior in the bunch! And you, the Kryptonian…" He leaned in closer, "… you're the biggest disappointment of them all."

The alien spat directly into Clark's face, before storming away and out of the dark, dingy basement.

Once he was sure that the alien was out of earshot, Clark got to his feet and with one good tug, he practically shattered the chains holding him back., wiping the spit away in disgust.

"Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" another alien asked.

"It's called turning the other cheek, I had to do it a lot when I was younger… I need to find a friend."

Casually, he punched through the steel doors, peering out as the body of a tentacled creature was dragged down the stairs to the right. Following them, he watched as they dumped the body near a murky green pool.

Several other bodies lay near the pool, including J'onn.

As Clark walked closer, his eyes widened in alarm as a crocodile-like creature emerged from the pool and headed straight for J'onn.

"J'onn look out!" he yelled, zooming forwards and punching the creature in the jaw, sending it flying back into the pool. Once he was sure that it wasn't coming back, Clark gently lifted J'onn's head into his lap.

"J'onn?"

He felt a sort of brotherhood with the Martian. They were the last of their species, trapped on a planet where no-one truly understood them.

"J'onn?"

J'onn groaned, slowly pushing himself into a seated position. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but we're getting out of here…" He scanned the Martian from head to toe, looking out for any obvious injuries, "… can you stand?"

J'onn allowed himself to be pulled upright but had to lean heavily on Clark in order to remain so. "Still weak..." he muttered, "… I think something in the atmosphere is sapping my strength."

"Don't strain yourself, we'll- AH!"

Superman yelled in surprise as the sea creature suddenly leapt out of the water and grabbed his arm in its' mouth, dragging him into the water.

"Superman!"

J'onn may have been panicked, but Clark simply rolled his eyes, drawing his fist back and striking the creature in the teeth, shattering several them and allowing him to swim free.

Of course, it then decided to try and swallow him whole.

"Superman!"

Needless to say, Superman was starting to get annoyed, which was probably the reason why he burst out of the creature a little more forcefully than usual.

"Okay…" he hissed, "… this place is starting to annoy me. Come on."

Together, they raced towards the nearest exit, stopping when they came to a corridor that went both left and right.

"Which way now?"

Before they could make a decision, there were the sound of lasers as several flying robots made their way towards them from the left.

"Not that way!" Clark groaned, pushing J'onn in the other direction. When one of the lasers struck the wall beside him, Clark grabbed the rubble that was left and threw it in the robot's direction, knocking several of them to the ground.

When they rounded another corner, there were more robots to be found, prompting Clark to use a stone pillar as a missile instead. When it impacted with the robots, it caused a gigantic explosion, which blew a hole in the ceiling of the corridor.

"Look!" J'onn cried out.

"Yeah, I see it!" Grabbing J'onn, the pair flew through the hole, up out of the arena and towards the horizon… until they ran into a green force shield. With cries of pain, they both fell to the ground… however, J'onn had managed to phase through it, landing on the other side.

When Clark tried to go through again, he was thrown back once again.

"Forcefields…" he grunted, "… I hate forcefields."

At the sound of more lasers, Superman span around, groaning at the sight of robots heading straight for him. "Get out of here!" he ordered J'onn.

"I won't leave you here!"

"You'll help me more out there, now go!"

Seconds later, several lasers struck Superman directly in the chest, knocking him unconscious and completely at their mercy.

Knowing that Superman was correct, J'onn forced himself to turn his back on his friend and run away.


	3. Chapter 3

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"What's wrong?" Lex frowned as they came to a stop, "Why are we stopping?"

"I'm losing the trail…" Hal sighed, "… there are too many others covering it."

Glancing around, Hawkgirl suddenly spotted something in the distance. "Think that's the reason why."

"Hmmm…" Hal nodded in agreement, "… it looks like refuelling port."

"Good for you Sherlock, now let's go and check it out." Ordered Lex. Usually, he'd be delighted to be in space, but he was too consumed with worry to even care.

"Who's driving here anyway?"

…..

"Our nations' food supply is being cut by another 15 per cent, as well as our medical supplies, and there are power blackouts and- "

"- why do you persist in bothering me with these petty details?"

"Petty? But Sire, if things continue this way, you must think of the consequences. People are already starting to talk about a- "

"- Rebellion?" Mongul rose from his throne and sneered at the assistant, "There's not going to be any rebellion." He strode over to the large windows and gestured at the arena, "Not if I keep giving them fights…. Good ones… enough to keep their minds off their troubles."

He then turned at the sound of something being dragged across the floor, frowning at the body being dragged along by two robots. "What's this?"

"The Kryptonian. He tried to escape."

Mongul frowned, striding over and lifting the unconscious man's head up. "A pity… I was hoping to build him up with some preliminary matches…. And now I have to make an example of him." He turned to his assistant and sneered, "Give him to Draaga!"

…..

"Ugh!" grunted the green-skinned, frog-like alien, staring up at his attacker, "I'm telling you I don't know anything! I mind my own business and you should too!"

Hal rolled his eyes, throwing the alien into another wall. "My friends are missing; his Alpha is missing…" Here, he gestured to Lex, "… That is our business."

"Hey! Don't bust my mandibles! Round here, it's best not to ask any questions!"

"Why?"

"There's a lot of stuff going on. Smuggling, boot-legging, slave-trading."

Before Hal could question the man further, there was a ferocious bellow and several aliens went smashing through the nearby window… closely followed by Hawkgirl.

As several aliens surrounded her, Lex decided to lend a helping hand by knocking one out, who was trying to sneak up on her. It didn't end up being much help, as the other aliens leapt on top of the omega woman, trying to pin her wings down.

"Let me guess…" Hal sighed, using his ring to lift them off of her, "… it was something you said?"

"I could've handled them!"

"We've got more important things to do, than save your butt!"

"Those three knew something! I'm sure of it… and now you're letting them get away!"

"Wanna bet?" Once again, using his ring, Hal caught the slowest alien in his trap and pulled him back towards them, "Calm down mate, we just want some information about our friends. Now you can talk to me, or you can talk to her."

There was a brief moment of silence, before the blue-skinned alien nodded nervously. "I-I heard something about a Kryptonian. I heard he was being taken to War World."

"War World?" Lex stepped forwards and frowned.

"Horrible place… carnage for the masses."

This time, Hawkgirl stepped forwards and held up her mace threateningly, "Take us to this War World."

…

"DRAAGA! DRAAGA! DRAAGA!"

"Let them all come and fight me!" Draaga growled from the stage, "Let them come from every corner of the galaxy!"

Outside, blending in with the crowd that was entering the arena, J'onn found himself gazing around in shock.

"Come on!" ordered an elderly lady, "You don't wanna miss the fight!"

"So many spectators…" J'onn sighed in sorrow, "… don't they have families, or jobs to go to?"

"Are you kidding?! There are no jobs! I haven't worked in years!"

"That's dreadful."

"You wanna talk about dreadful? You should have seen the last games! But I hear this Kryptonian is a real killer!"

…

Back in the arena, Mongul was making a big announcement.

"Today, Draaga meets his greatest foe! The Man from Krypton!"

J'onn watched in alarm as a platform containing a handcuffed Clark rose to the stage. A robot flew over and cut the handcuffs in half, before handing Clark an axe.

"Are you ready Kryptonian?"

There was a brief pause, before Clark scowled up at Mongul. "I won't fight for your amusement Mongul…" he growled, before breaking the metal axe over his knee.

"… A bold move. But let us see how long his idealism lasts on WAR WORLD!"

A green laser shot out and the two contestants disappeared as the crowd started to chant.

"WAR WORLD! WAR WORLD! WAR WORLD!"

…..

Clark leapt backwards as Draaga tried to slice him in half, only managing to tear his uniform slightly.

"Draaga please! We don't have to do this!"

"You don't have a choice… neither of us does." With another bellow, Draaga's axe headed straight for Clark's face, forcing the Kyptonian to stop it with two hands… only for Draaga's other hand to punch him in the face.

When Clark tried to scramble up to high ground, the axe caught the edge of his cape, ripping it, leaving red scraps of material behind.

Once he was high enough, he dived at Draaga, disarming the other alien and using his lasers to melt the metal head of the axe. When Draaga lunged at him, Clark grabbed him and threw him against some rubble.

Draaga retaliated by throwing a large rock at him, before charging at him and sending him crashing through another stone wall.

"… Lex is going to love this."

…

Back in the arena, J'onn turned away as Draaga started to punch Clark on the face, bruises forming immediately and blood spurting from a split lip.

Yes, Clark managed to grab a metal pole and send Draaga flying, but Draaga had been fighting in this arena for linger… he knew all the dirty tricks… including dirt in the eye, followed by a successful sucker punch to the face.

Followed by another… and another.

"GO DRAAGA!" the old lady yelled, "SHOW THAT KRPTONIAN WHO'S BOSS!"

A sentiment that was echoed throughout the entire stadium.

When Superman tried to climb to safety, his cape was grabbed, and he was yanked to the ground, with Draaga using the cape to cover his face.

J'onn was practically on the edge of his seat as he watched Draaga grab a large piece of rubble, clearly intending to crush Clark's skull with it.

Clark managed to remove the cape and stopped the rubble with his hands, pushing it away and knocking Draaga off balance. With one hit, Draaga was knocked to the ground and the large piece of rubble landed on top of him.

But it didn't end there.

When Clark tried to remove the rubble, Draaga suddenly shot up and punched straight through the rock, hitting Clark in the face and sending him flying backwards.

Draaga then decided to grab a larger piece of rubble.

When he threw it at Clark, it landed directly on top of him, prompting the crowd in the stadium to cheer.

They believed it was all over.

"The Kryptonian has fallen!" Draaga announced, "Draaga claims victory!"

And then the large rock started to shake and crack, until it finally exploded to reveal an extremely annoyed Superman.

"Enough!" he ordered.

Back in the arena, J'onn couldn't help but beam at the sight, sighing in relief as Superman made his way over to a fallen Draaga, who had been sent flying when the boulder exploded.

Now it was Superman's turn to go on the offense.

He struck Draaga several times across the face until the alien practically headbutted the wall, slumping to the ground in an unconscious heap.

There was a stunned silence for a few moments, before Mongul got to his feet. "A stunning development!" he announced, "The Kryptonian is victorious!"

As the crowd mumbled to each other in disbelief, a wicked grin appeared on Mongul's face. "What say you?!" he asked, the grin broadening as the crowd booed and jeered (with the exception of J'onn of course).

"It's unanimous then! The people have spoken… finish him."

Clark glared at the spherical camera. "I refuse."

The crowd all gasped in shock, with even Mongul looking stunned at the proclamation.

"You can't refuse!" Mongul growled, "I order you to finish him!"

"No!"

"Do it…" Clark turned over to face Draaga, who was weakly trying to push himself to his feet, "… give me an honourable death. H-Here on the battlefield."

Clark shook his head wearily, "Sorry… but I can't."

"How can I live with the shame?! Don't make me beg you! Finish me!"

"Do as he says…" Mongul ordered once again, "… this is your last chance."

Clark watched as three robots surrounded him, clearly trained to kill him if Clark refused…. He didn't care though.

"No."

"… Then destroy him!"

J'onn watched in dismay as blue lasers zapped Clark, causing the alpha to convulse in pain, crying out as it started to overcome him. "No…" the Martian muttered, "… NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

As Clark screamed in pain, electricity coursing through his body, J'onn desperately tried to make himself be heard.

"No! The Kryptonian won! Don't you want to see him fight again?!"

"Well, I gotta admit, he was a real champ." Agreed the old lady beside him.

"He's more than that… he's a- "He paused, not quite believing that he was going to say this, "- a Superman."

On the screen, Clark finally collapsed to the ground… only to push himself back up again.

"What?!" Mongul hissed in anger, "Not dead?"

Clark just glared at the camera as Mongul continued.

"You're tougher than I thought Kryptonian…. But I doubt you'll survive another blast."

"Give it your best shot!"

"As you wish. GUARDS!"

As the robotic guards started to surround Clark, J'onn knew he had to do something. Shooting to his feet, he raised his fist into the air and started to chant "SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN!"

As he started to chant, everyone else slowly started to chant as well, their voices echoing throughout the arena.

"Are they mad?!" Mongul hissed, as his assistant tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you execute him now, it might not go over so well."

Mongul scowled for a few seconds, "Fine… the people have spoken."

The robots stood down and J'onn felt like he was going to collapse in relief.

They had been granted a reprieve… for now.

…

Clark panted heavily as he and Draaga were teleported into some dark, grey cells, turning to face the other prisoners as they cheered and whooped.

"What-what is this?"

A short, grey alien stepped forwards and beamed at him, "You defied Mongul! It was truly incredible!"

"Hasn't anyone ever stood up to him before?"

"Draaga tried once…" explained another alien, "… but then he decided he preferred living."

The first alien nodded eagerly, "And after what you did, you deserve to live too! So, we've arranged an escape!"

"There's this garbage truck you see, it'll take you off planet and- "

"- Wait! I can't go!" Clark interrupted.

They all gasped at this announcement.

"I won't leave without my friend, J'onn."

The first alien stepped forwards and frowned, "If you stay, Mongul will kill you!"

"He can't be any worse than my father-in-law, that man's always trying to kill me. I'll take my chances with Mongul."

Ignoring the confused mutterings from the other prisoners, Clark walked over to another corner of the cells… and practically collapsed against the wall, pulling his bonding ring out of his costume, which was concealed in a hidden pocket.

"I know you're expecting me to say that I wish you were here…" he whispered to the ring, "… but I don't. I know you'll just think I'm being overprotective, but I don't want to know how they treat omegas here…. I don't want you to be hurt or worse…. Please stay away Lex… please."

It was then that he noticed that the other prisoners were starting to drag the unconscious body of Draaga away. "Where are you taking him?"

"Where all the weak and feeble go. The pit."

"You can't- "

"- We have to. He'll never rest until he evens the score."

"… Do you think he could fit in the garbage truck?"

The short alien turned to his companion and shook his head. "Definitely crazy."

…

"Get off my wing!" Hawkgirl hissed, trying to shuffle away from Hal and Lex (which was extremely difficult in this tiny ship).

"Sorry."

"Why do we have to sit in this rust bucket anyway, what's wrong with your ring?"

"Lady…" the blue alien in the front sighed, "… the galaxy's a big place. I need my navi-puter to find War World."

"He's got a point…" sighed Lex, who wriggled uncomfortably, spitting out a feather, "… not to take sides or anything."

"You are taking sides!"

Hal rolled his eyes, "He's not taking a side, he's just being logical in all this and- "

"- oh, so I'm wrong again!"

"Ummm…" the blue alien smirked, "… do you two want a little privacy?"

"Don't leave in here with these two…" Lex groaned from the back, "… I swear, me and Clark bickered less than you two, and he kept his powers a secret for months after we met. It was only when I tried to hit him with a car that he finally confessed."

"What exactly is your problem anyway?!" Hawkgirl continued, seemingly unaware that Lex had even spoken.

"Your attitude!" Hal also didn't appear to have heard the male omega, "Is everyone on Thanagar as thick-headed as you?!"

"Thick-headed?! Why you self-righteous, green-eyed- Ugh! My attitude is just fine, except when you're involved."

Lex groaned audibly, watching as a sheet of glass started to separate them from the pilot, trapping him with the arguing pair…. And the gas coming from the vents.

"And another thing! Just because you've got that fancy ring- "

"- Ummm, I don't mean to interrupt but I think we have a little problem here."

They all then started to cough and splutter, covering their mouths and noses in an attempt to prevent themselves from breathing in too much as of the gas.

Hal banged on the glass a few times, before he and Lex fell unconscious. Hawkgirl however, got in one good hit on the glass that caused it to crack slightly, before she succumbed to the gas, her nails scratching lines onto the glass.

….

Meanwhile, a garbage ship opened up its' lower doors, dropping Draaga to the ground down below.

"No!" he cried out as he watched the ship fly away, "NO!"

But it was already gone.

His eyes drawn to a nearby bonfire, Draaga pulling a red-hot metal hole from it, his gloves protecting him from being burnt as he bent it into a large S.

"Dump me like some garbage, will you?" he hissed, "I'll never forgive you Superman… nor will I forget the shame of your victory against me!"

He pressed the S against his skin, bellowing in pain when the red-hot metal seared his skin and blistered underneath the metal, branding himself with the S of his enemy.

…

Mongul's assistant sighed wearily as he watched a citizen drop his spray can to the ground and scurry away, the red paint of the Superman sign graffitied onto the wall.

In fact, that symbol was everywhere.

The people loved Superman… and Mongul couldn't understand it.

"Listen to them! Why do they flock to him?! Why?!

"Because the Kryptonian is so powerful, he doesn't fear anyone… not even you."

"…. Then we must teach him fear."

…

Meanwhile, lying on grey sand, Lex slowly stirred back into consciousness beside Hawkgirl.

"What the bloody hell…" he groaned, clutching at his head, "…. Hawkgirl? Hal?"

"Over here!"

Hal slowly made his way over to the two omegas, rubbing at his own head. "I think we were just taken for a ride."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that freak…" Hawkgirl scowled, pushing herself to her feet, "… any idea where we are?"

"Nope… never been in this part of the galaxy before."

"Some Green Lantern, Guardian of the Universe you are."

Hal wasn't offended by this and simply shrugged, "I tend to stick to the Earth and surrounding planets. There are other Lanterns for these regions you know."

"So to summarise…" Lex sighed, "… we don't know where we are, where this War World is, or how we going to get off this planet. All we need now if for my breathing equipment to stop working and this could be the perfect day."

Hawkgirl frowned at this, "That freak could have taken us to an omega market, wouldn't that have been worse."

"No, because chances are, we would near ships or technology… something that I could use to get free…. This is a wasteland!"

Hal was silent for a short time, before sighing. "My ring could probably get us off this planet, but without knowing where we are, there's a risk it'll run out of power before we get to another habitable world."

"So we're stuck here?! Is that what you're saying?"

"… Maybe forever."

"Just the three of us?!"

At Hawkgirl's tone, Lex raised an eyebrow. "I'll try not to be offended by that…. But she has a point… that would be awful."

There was a tense silence as all three of them realised the situation they were in, before Hal sighed wearily, turning to Hawkgirl. "Look…. Maybe I was a bit hard on you, but- "

"- Sorry to interrupt." Lex spoke up, "But are those lights?"

The other two turned to look in that direction, before silently deciding that they'd better investigate, with Hawkgirl carrying Lex all the way. When they got closer, they quickly realised that they were approaching the burnt-out wreckage of a ship.

"What a dump." Hawkgirl sighed.

Hal shrugged, "I've seen worse…. I was in one worse than this."

"I'll bet."

As they investigate, Lex came across a cauldron bubbling over a fire, leaning over and sniffing at the green slop inside.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "… What I wouldn't give for Ma's cooking right about now."

"Ma?"

"Clark's Mother… best cook there is."

"Well I've found something interesting…" Hal leaned over, hand reaching out for a… well a dirty magazine with a triple-breasted woman on the front, "… one man's trash is another man's treasure."

Before he could grab it however, a large green alien suddenly emerged and growled at Hal. "No stealing!"

As a tentacled blue alien tackled the Green Lantern from behind, claiming possession of the magazine, another alien tackled Hawkgirl to the ground, almost taking Lex with them.

"We don't want trouble!" Lex cried out, desperately trying to calm the situation down as Hal was attacked by an axe and Hawkgirl was punched across the face.

No response.

"Fine…" he growled, spotting a metal pot lid on the ground and picking it up, "… Captain America, eat your heart out!"

Throwing it at the alien attacking Hawkgirl, Lex managed to distract him long enough for Hawkgirl to go on the offense, kicking the alien and sending him flying into some rubble.

Meanwhile, Hal managed to knock the tentacled alien away as the axe-wielding one continued on the offense.

"No-one touches our stuff!"

Thankfully, before he could land a fatal blow, Hal used his ring to grab the axe and fling him towards his friend, the impact causing a large pile of metal to fall on top of his opponents.

Then he noticed Hawkgirl about to smash her opponents face in with a mace.

"Stop!" he cried out, stopping her weapon with his ring as well, before grabbing the alien's shirt and lifting him into the air, "Let's take the nice approach… how do we get to War World?"

"You wanna find War World?"

They all turned as a large, grey alien with an S burned into his chest strode forwards.

"You talk to me."


	5. Chapter 5

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"We're almost there…" the grey-skinned alien growled, as they floated through space with the use of Hal's ring.

Glancing at the other alien, who had introduced himself as Draaga, Lex frowned at the familiar looking marking on his chest. "Draaga… that scar on your chest- "

"- what about it?!"

"I was just wondering… my al- friend wears something like it."

Instead of replying, Draaga simply pointed ahead at an Earth-like planet. "There it is!"

Making their way onto the planet and navigating over the top of the buildings, Hal shook his head in amazement. "It's a big place… lot of buildings here."

"How are we going to find them?" Hawkgirl asked.

There was a brief pause, before Draaga spoke up again. "That's your problem." With one strike, he stunned Hal, causing the bubble to disappear as Hal, Draaga and Lex fell towards the ground.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Hawkgirl cried out, diving towards the ground and catching Lex in on arm and Hal in the other, just as the Green Lantern managed to pull himself together and activate his ring again.

Draaga however, barely flinched as he fell through several awnings, before landing on the ground and rushing off.

"Draaga!" Hawkgirl growled, clearly preparing to go after the man, until Lex stopped her, tightening his grip on the other omega.

"Forget him!" he ordered, "J'onn and Clark are more important!"

…

Mongul stared out of the window and smirked, turning around to stare at a captive Superman. "People want fights, and that's what I give them."

Glaring at him, Clark shook his head, "You're just giving them a cheap substitute for what they really need… you know? Food, housing, medicine?"

As Mongul back-handed him across the face, Clark didn't even flinch, instead choosing to smirk as Mongul sneered at him. "No-one talks to me in that way."

"No?" Clark's smirk widened, "It wasn't your name they were chanting out there…. It was mine."

Okay… maybe he was spending way too much with his omega.

"Someone else once said that to me…" Mongul chuckled, "… it was Draaga. The mob loved him, he wanted to change things too. But I convinced him that the old ways were best."

"… How?"

"I rewarded good behaviour with pretty little omegas… and there was this." He turned to his assistant, "… Show him."

On the screen, some sort of weapon appeared on the screen. "It's rays can decimate a planet… and that's what I would have done to Draaga's if he disobeyed me… I can do the same to your world."

Clark forced himself to remain clam, shrugging lightly, "You're too late…. Krypton is already gone."

"No matter… any planet will do. Even Draaga's."

"You can't!"

"Oh really?" Mongul strode closer and glared at Clark, "Now you listen, and you listen carefully. If you want that planet to be spared, you're going to have one last fight against me… and you're going to lose… badly. Understand?"

Clark remained silent, glaring at the man until Mongul turned away with an evil smirk.

"That's what I thought."

As Mongul strode away, they all failed to notice the ghostly figure in the corner.

J'onn winced at the ultimatum Mongul gave Superman, before phasing back through the wall and out towards the streets.

…..

"Today, the fight of the millennium! History in the making! Superman versus the Great Mongul himself!"

The pair were immediately transported to War World, where Mongul went on the offensive, slamming his weapon against Clark's again and again and again. When Clark managed to disarm the alien, Mongul grabbed Superman's wrists and tightened his grip, leaning in close.

"Remember…" he hissed, "… a planet's life depends on you."

"… I remember." Clark loosened his grip ever so slightly on the weapon, allowing Mongul to disarm him, the axe almost striking the camera.

Taking advantage of Mongul's satisfaction, Clark wrenched his wrists away and punched Mongul once, twice across the face, sending him flying into a wall. Before Mongul could even touch the ground, Clark grabbed the alien's shoulders and pinned him against the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Mongul growled, getting out of the grip and wrapping his arm around Clark's neck

"Making it convincing…" Clark smirked, spinning around and back-handing the man away, cackling slightly as Mongul stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

When Mongul twisted around to glare at him, Clark simply smirked and made a 'come at me bro' gesture, barely fighting as Mongul charged at him, pinning him against another wall.

Back in the arena, Draaga was making plans of his own.

…

"All of you! Hurry! We must be prepared to fire!"

J'onn watched from the shadows as several aliens rushed around the weapon control room.

He needed to stop this.

Taking a deep breath, he morphed into Mongul himself, stepping out into the light.

"Didn't you hear me!" Continued the lead controller, not spotting Mongul just yet. "His royal pain could give the order at any moment!"

His worker glanced over his shoulder, staring at a disguised J'onn in alarm, prompting his boss to turn around as well.

"My Lord! I t-thought y-y-y-y- "

"- my plans changed." J'onn interrupted, sounding as callous and cruel as he could, "Decommission this weapon immediately!"

"Decommission it? But- "

"- Or do you think I'm being a royal pain?"

"N-No Sire!"

"Good! Now do it before i- " J'onn suddenly stopped, groaning in pain as his head started to ache, the pain almost forcing him to his knees.

"My Lord, are you alright?!"

With another yell of pain, J'onn practically fell to his knees, losing control over his shape and morphing back to his older form.

"What?!" growled the lead controller, "Get him!"

Ignoring the ache in his head, J'onn grabbed the man's arm and used the other one to knock him into the other workers. When back-up arrived, firing laser weapons at the Martian, J'onn leapt from the edge of the platform.

He would have to think of a new plan.

…..

Clark grunted as Mongul struck him across the face, going limp as the man propelled him into a nearby wall.

He had to lose… he knew that.

Lying on the ground, he resisted the urge to move as he heard Mongul chuckle, moving to the side to lift something off the ground.

Probably something heavy that would really hurt.

Suddenly, there was a dull thunk followed by a thud. Slowly, Clark raised his head, staring up at Draaga, who was clutching a metal pipe threateningly.

"It's time to settle our score…" Draaga growled, ripping his cloak apart to reveal the S scar.

"Oh come on…" Clark groaned, "… Draaga, wa-UGH!"

Draaga grabbed Clark by the throat and pinned him against a nearby wall, slowly tightening his grip. "If I let Mongul finish you, how would I regain my honour?"

"Listen… to…. Me!" Clark begged, forcing the words out of his abused throat.

When Draaga hesitated, Clark broke the chokehold, before punching Draaga across the face, sending him flying.

"You have to stay out of this!" Clark tried to reason with the other Alpha.

"I can't do that!"

Before Draaga could hit him again, Clark ducked and lifted the alien into the air, throwing him away to try and put some space between them.

"You have to!" he begged again, "Or he'll destroy your planet!"

"What?!"

"Don't you see… I promised to lose."

Draaga frowned in confusion, "You would sacrifice your own life for my planet? It doesn't make sense."

Suddenly the wall that Draaga had been thrown into started to crack and rumble, crumbling into lots of large pieces that fell onto Draaga, stunning him instantly.

"Now Kryptonian…" Mongul sneered from the other side of the wall, "… it's just you and me."


	6. Chapter 6

So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.

Now, I've never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.

And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.

If you like it, let me know in a review J

Thank you J

….

"Now Kryptonian…" Mongul sneered from the other side of the wall, "… it's just you and me."

….

J'onn winced as the aliens continued to shoot at him.

There was no way out.

Especially when more aliens came through the door in front of him, their own weapons aimed at the Martian.

There was no-where to go.

Before he could even think about phasing through the metal to safety, a green shield surrounded him, causing the lasers to bounce of it into different directions. Glancing up, he sighed in relief when he spotted Hal, Lex and Hawkgirl standing on the platform above.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked, floating down towards him with Lex as Hawkgirl had a little bit of 'fun'.

When the laser started to power up, J'onn cried out in desperation "The laser! We have to stop it!"

"On it!"

Hawkgirl flew to the front of the laser, waiting for the laser to fire from the cannon, before she used her mace to deflect it back into the cannon. Needless to say, the deflection caused the weapon to overload, the machine quivering as explosions made their way down the cannon… and then throughout the control room.

"Let's go!" Hal ordered, grabbing Lex as Hawkgirl grabbed J'onn, flying out of the control room as quickly as possible.

That was one problem sorted.

…..

As he was punched through a wall, Clark started to have high school flashbacks.

Letting the bigger kids hit him and pretend to be hurt so as not to reveal his powers.

Not much had changed.

As the camera hovered over him, Clark could hear the booing of the crowd back in the arena.

"Here what they think of their hero now?!" Mongul sneered, grabbing the electro-axe from the ground and lifting it high above his head preparing to make the killing blow, "Game. Over."

"Not yet!" snarled a familiar voice as a green shield appeared right in front of Clark, stopping the axe from cleaving his face in two, "We're going into over-time."

Clark couldn't help but sigh in relief when he spotted Hal and Hawkgirl flying down, along with J'onn… and then the relief disappeared when Lex helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed, pulling his omega close in an effort to protect him from Mongul, "Are you crazy?!"

"You're welcome Clark… you don't need to say thank you for saving you so much! You're my Alpha and I need you!" All of this was said in a low, sarcastic tone, with Lex crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the taller man. "By the way, we destroyed that giant laser for you…. You're welcome."

"Draaga's world is safe…" J'onn confirmed, "… there is no longer a threat."

Mongul seemed surprised at this, quickly turning his attention to Clark and taking a step back as the other Alpha smirked.

"Then all bets are off…" Clark growled, "… you're mine."

Before he could launch an attack, Draaga spoke up from the side.

"No! He's mine!"

Draaga punched Mongul in the face, sending the alien flying into a wall, partially buried under a load of concrete.

As Mongul pulled himself free, he sneered at Draaga angrily. "You'll regret that!"

As he launched himself at the Draaga, the pair found themselves encircled as Clark as his friends surrounded them, not intervening but giving Draaga hints and tips when needed.

"Keep your guard up on the left..." advised Hal, wincing as Mongul barely gave Draaga a chance to recover, knocking Draaga to the ground once again.

For a while, it seemed like Draaga wasn't going to get up… until they all heard the cheers of the crowd.

"DRAAGA! DRAAGA! DRAAGA! DRAAGA!"

"Yes!" Draaga growled, pushing himself to his feet, "This is for my people!"

He struck Mongul in the gut twice, before drawing his fist back for another strike.

"And this is for my humiliation!"

One punch across Mongul's face, bringing the man to his knees.

"And this is for justice!"

He struck him again, and Mongul fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

The crowd went wild, crying out for Draaga to "finish him!"

"Is it wrong that I agree with them?" Lex whispered to Clark, smirking as his Alpha pulled him closer and gave him a mock glare, shushing him as Draaga straightened up.

"No…" the alien grunted in reply to the crowd, "… he does not deserve the honour."

Letting go of Lex, Clark stepped forwards and placed a hand on Draaga's shoulder, "It's over now."

Draaga was silent for a moment, before he bent down and picked Mongul's crown (which had been punched off) up off the ground, handing it to Clark. "It's not over yet… you should wear Mongul's crown."

"…. Keep it. You deserve a chance at a whole new life."

"So noble…" Lex muttered under his breath, "… I think being the Kings' Consort of an alien planet would be interesting."

"Lex. No."

Draaga didn't appear to have heard them, his gaze focused on the crown. "What is life, without honour?" he whispered, "I'm not worthy."

"Draaga, the real test of honour isn't how you die…" Clark tried to reassure him, "… it's how you live."

As he and Lex walked back towards where the others were waiting, Lex nudged his alpha in the side. "You been reading my Warrior Angel comics again, haven't you?"

"Don't tease Lex…. You left one on the table, I couldn't resist."

…..

"I assume your board was happy to have you back?" Clark asked, watching as Lex wearily hung up the phone and collapsed into bed.

"Who knew a 'surprise vacation to the Bahamas would have them in knots…" Lex chuckled, tapping at his phone, before frowning, "… hmmmm."

"… Who are you talking to?"

"Steve."

"Oh…" Clark shuffled closer, "… how is he?"

"Tired… He and Diana are still a little tense."

"I can't believe Diana is treating him like this after he said he didn't want a baby just yet, she's usually so protective and kind over him."

"But she was still raised with old-fashioned Alpha/Omega views…. I'm surprised we haven't had this issue before with them."

Pulling his omega closer, Clark sighed wearily. "… How do you feel about locking them in a room together and forcing them to talk."

"… Didn't Mercy do that to us once?"

"Three times… she's done it three times."

"…. Is she due a raise soon… forget it, she's getting a raise."


End file.
